Aburrida rutina
by Peanut2196
Summary: Los cinco están dentro de la rutina. Dos salen de vez en cuando. Uno lo sabe y no quiere comer lo que sus amigos le den. Esto va a llevar a que se sepan algunos secretos que no tuvieron nunca intenciones de quedarse como son. PARA ROMINA.


DUUUDE! Llevo tiempo sin escribir y lo estoy tomando de vuelta. Esta pareja no es mi favorita, pero va para mi Romina que le gusta mucho y me concentre en hacer al Kyman con algo de mi toque personal, espero no te moleste Romi ^^U

Bien, aquí lo dejo.

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

* * *

Con este frió que te cala hasta los testículos, al menos tenía como abrigarse.

\- Me aburro- dramatizo su mejor amigo, apegándose mas al pelirrojo, quien no encontró incomodidad en ese gesto, incluso que acaricio la cabeza y todo.

En aquella mesa se encontraban los súper mejores amigos acompañados de sus no súper mejores amigos, pero amigos después de todo.

Lo que Kyle no aguantaba era la mirada azulada que se posaba en él. Y no, no era de Leopold, ese chico estaba más concentrado en la tarea que dejo de lado y ahora hace de última hora. Cartman se burlaba del más bajo por no ser lo suficientemente cabro como para robarle la tarea a alguien, tal y como él hizo.

Pobre Token.

Pero fuera de eso, la mirada que recibía le pertenecía a Kenny, quien analizaba a ambos amigos con una expresión muy neutral. Su cara más pálida de lo normal y con unas ojeras monumentales.

Kyle suspiro y miro de frente a Stan. Este también le devolvió la mirad ay en un asentimiento mutuo ambos empujaron sus charolas hacia el más alto de los rubios.

\- Anda come, que con la cara de orto que te traes, no nos sorprende que te vayas a vomitar pronto- inicio el pelirrojo.

\- Tu gastritis empeorara si no pones algo en tu estomago- el que le sonrió fue Stanley, mostrando sud dientes de comercial.

-o-o-o-o-

 _\- Ya párale gordo, llego tarde- trato de apartarlo de enfrente con la mano, pero su muñeca fue detenida con fuerza y estampada contra los casilleros._

 _\- Pues que me paraste algo, así es. Y no me digas gordo, que ya no lo soy- sonrió de lado el castaño, aguantando las ganas de romperle la nariz al judío._

 _\- Secuelas quedaron.- Kyle se burlo por lo bajo- además, no es mi culpa que te pongas cachondo conmigo, si hasta un emparedado te deja así...- sus burlas pararon al recibir un beso furioso de parte de Cartman. El más bajo no hizo mucho esfuerzo en apartarse, solo espero a que le sacaran la lengua de la garganta para seguir hablando._

 _\- Si con eso ya estas satisfecho..._

 _\- ¡Mierda! y sigues hablando- se quejo el otro._

 _\- La vida no es una novela de las que ve tu madre, Cartman. Los besos no callan, en realidad están sobrevalorados. A lo que iba...- suspiro cansado- tengo consejo y si vuelvo a llegar tarde Wendy me mata, por algo soy en vice presidente, pero no espero que alguien como tú lo comprenda._

 _Hubo un silencio no tan incomodo mientras el castaño se apartaba del otro._

 _\- Me la debes, judío.- y sin más se fue, no sin antes hacer unas señas obscenas con sus manos._

 _Otro suspiro cansino._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

 _\- ¿Cuando le dirás a Stan que sales con el gordo?- la pregunta de Kenny llego bajo, mientras ambos estaban fuera de la escuela esperando a sus otros tres amigos._

 _Kyle ni se inmuto por aquello, el rubio siempre tuvo pinta de conversar con las paredes y enterarse de todo, era eso o es que era demasiado analizador a los pequeños detalles._

 _Como el hecho de que Cartman y el no se habían insultado y golpeado en todo el mes._

 _\- No creo que salgamos, de seguro solo es morreo..._

 _\- ¿Cuando le dirás a Stan que te morreas con el gordo?_

 _\- Mejor toma- el más alto si se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo le dio un emparedado de jamón que guardaba en su bolsa._

 _\- ¿Y esto por qué?_

 _\- A mi no me mientes, también oigo a las paredes. A las del baño en este caso y a menos que seas bulímico, lo cual dudo, entonces entraste en gastritis._

 _El rubio bufo y le arrancho de mala gana la comida de las manos, para dar un bocado gigante y llenarse los mofletes como hámster._

 _\- "Que fino"- pensó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo._

 _\- Fuera de eso...- trago lo que llevaba en la boca- si tienes problemas en decirlo yo puedo contarlo o si deseas solo se lo diré a Butters y te dejo a tu amiguis para ti._

 _\- Creo que no. Deja las cosas tal y como están._

 _\- Con una condición._

 _\- ¿Cual?_

 _\- No vuelvas a darme comida, lo detesto.- la sonrisa que le mostro Kenny fue más que rota. Kyle se trago lo que iba a decir, sabía que el rubio era orgulloso con su condición familiar._

 _Menuda mierda._

-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿Cuando planeas decirle a los demás que te morreas con Cartman cada vez que pueden?- El castaño se atraganto con su comida al oír lo que decía la puta esa y volteo a verlo furioso, aun así estelo ignoro y siguió viendo a los mejores amigos.

Stan tenía los ojos como platos (igual que Leopold, pero a nadie le importaba Leopold) y Kyle solo levanto una ceja, casi hasta aburrido.

\- Ya lo hiciste, ahora come.- empuja mas su bandeja con comida.- ahora ya no tienes excusas, ya lo saben.

Kenny no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin decirse más, los cinco volvieron a la rutina de siempre, ahora sabiendo que dos de ellos se libraran de esta cuando estén a solas.

\- "Si es una relación"- pensó el rubio más alto, masticando el puré en su boca.


End file.
